gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rory Flanagan
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background: #EOFFFF; color:#228B22"| Informazioni sull'attore |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Interpretato da: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Damian McGinty e Chord Overstreet (nel sogno di Tina) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Prima app.: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Esprimi un desiderio - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background: #EOFFFF; color:#228B22"| Informazioni generali |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Età: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 16 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Data di nascita: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 1996 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Capelli: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Castano scuro - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occhi: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Blu - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Altezza: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 1,82 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Peso: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Sconosciuto - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Occupazione: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Studente straniero del liceo McKinley Membro delle Nuove Direzioni - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Residenza: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Casa di Brittany - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background: #EOFFFF; color:#228B22"| Famiglia e amici |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Famiglia: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Seamus Flanagan (fratello) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Relazioni: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Sugar Motta (fidanzata attuale) Brittany Pierce (ex-cotta) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Amici: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Finn Hudson Noah Puckerman Mike Chang Kurt Hummel Artie Abrams Mercedes Jones Rachel Berry Rory Flanagan Blaine Anderson Joe Hart Sugar Motta Tina Cohen-Chang Santana Lopez Brittany Pierce Quinn Fabray - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background: #EOFFFF; color:#228B22"| Nemici |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Nemici: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Rick Nelson Squadra di Hockey - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background: #EOFFFF; color:#228B22"| Altri nomi |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Soprannomi: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Leprecauno Irlandese (Squadra di Hockey) Ragazzo fata, Irlanda (Santana) - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background: #EOFFFF; color:#228B22"| Altre informazioni |- } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Interessi: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Barack Obama, Canto, U2 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Talenti: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Canto - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Punti deboli: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Scarse conoscenze sull'America - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Punti di forza: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Voce in falsetto - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Premi: style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Campionato di Glee-Club Nazionale 2012 - }} |} Rory Flanagan è uno dei personaggi secondari introdotti nella terza stagione ed è interpretato dal vincitore del concorso The Glee Project, Damian McGinty. Rory è uno studente straniero irlandese che vive con la famiglia di Brittany. E' ancora al secondo anno, a settembre frequenterà il terzo ma fino ad allora i suoi amici lo considerano un sophomore, un termine americano che designa i ragazzi del secondo anno. Egli è il secondo studente straniero a comparire in Glee, dopo Sunshine Corazon. Terza stagione Esprimi un desiderio Rory fa la sua prima apparizione in questo episodio, il quarto episodio della terza stagione. Come tutti i nuovi arrivati tenta subito di saldare nuove amicizie e sembra sortire un effetto particolare su Brittany, che pensa si tratti di un folletto, ragazza di cui si innamora. ]] Essendo europeo, Rory ha una mentalità leggermente diversa e ha sempre guardato agli Stati Uniti d'America come un Paese con dei saldi valori morali e con certi pregiudizi oramai superati. A dire la verità, questa sua convinzione mostra quanto sia effettivamente poco al corrente sulla società americana: invece di essere accettato senza troppe difficoltà, è sempre spintonato e preso in giro dagli atleti e dai bulli del liceo McKinley, la scuola che frequenta. I motivi più ricorrenti per cui viene insultato sono il marcato accento straniero (Rory è irlandese) e la tendenza a vestirsi con colori dalle sfumature verdi. Non a caso, la prima canzone di Rory nello show è una specie di sogno, una scena immaginaria, in cui canta It Ain't Easy Being Green. Nella speranza di poter accrescere le sue speranze di non essere più preso di mira dai bulli, Rory è ansioso di perdere la sua verginità e desidera ardentemente farlo con Brittany. Approfittando della sua innocente ingenuità, Rory finge di essere un folletto che concede a Brittany tre desideri in cambio di una pentola d'oro (allusione ad un rapporto sessuale con la ragazza). Brittany, allettata dalla proposta, cade nella trappola. Il suo primo desiderio è di poter avere una scatola dei suoi cereali preferiti, i Lucky Charms, piena soltanto di marshmallows colorati. La scena successiva inquadra Rory in un'aula del liceo con tre scatole di cereali sul banco e marshmallows ovunque che sta mettendo in una sola scatola. Quando Brittany scopre che il desiderio si è avverato, da un bacio sulla guancia a Rory e chiede un altro desiderio: vorrebbe che il suo gatto domestico, Lord Tubbington, facesse delle barrette di cioccolato al posto della cacca. Così Rory, sempre determinato a voler conquistare Brittany, si intrufola in camera sua e piazza delle barrette croccanti nella lettiera del gatto. Purtroppo per lui, Brittany entra in camera sua un istante dopo che lui ha terminato il suo lavoro ma gli chiede come ha fatto an entrare senza che lei lo vedesse. Rory risponde che è stato grazie allo sbatter di ciglia e usa questo diversivo per aspettare che Lord Tubbington si muova e mostri il secondo desiderio. Brittany è entusiasta e mangia le barrette a metà con Rory. Il terzo desiderio non è di Brittany ma di Santana. Questa ha scoperto che Rory sta ingannando la sua migliore amica e vorrebbe vendicarsi, ma decide di fare la matura e optare per una scelta migliore: chiede a Rory di continuare a fingere di essere un folletto leprecauno. Poco dopo, Rory dice a Brittany che Santana ha scoperto il suo 'segreto' e che come desiderio ha espresso di poter avere Brittany accanto a sé nel nuovo Glee-Club gestito da Shelby Corcoran, le Note Moleste. Brittany accetta di lasciare le Nuove Direzioni credendo che non si possa contravvenire a un futuro già scritto ma più avanti non esprimerà più il suo terzo desiderio perché Finn la sveglierà dicendole di crescere e non credere più nei leprecauni. Il primo amico maschio di Rory è Finn, che ammira moltissimo e conosce dopo aver visto il noto video su YouTube di lui e Rachel che si sbaciucchiano alle Nazionali di New York, con il quale scambia quattro chiacchiere per instaurare un rapporto. Dopo questa discussione Rory segue Finn e si unisce alle prove del Glee-Club, cantando Take Care Of Yourself. La sua performance meraviglia tutti i presenti. Rory dimostra che può anche mutare la sua voce in un andatura piú soave creando un notevole falsetto. Kurt è geloso di Rory perchè pensa che gli ruberà il ruolo di sopranista nelle Nuove Direzioni. La prima volta Rory che interpreta Indio in West Side Story, ed insieme a Santana Lopez, Puck, Mike Chang e Tina Cohen Chang cantano America. La Coach Beiste osserva Rory e commenta che dovrebbe lavorare per lei. .]] La guerra dei Glee-Club Le Note Moleste si scontrano contro le Nuove Direzioni in un mash off, cioè due canzoni mischiate e Finn vuole che la parte da solista venga assegnata a Rory, gli altri acconsentono che Rory abbia la parte da solista. Intanto Santana organizza una battaglia di Dodgball e il Glee club peró perde. In seguito il Glee club esegue il mash off contro le Note Moleste e Rory canta insieme a Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray e Tina Cohen Chang I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams. Le elezioni Nonostane non sia simpatico a Santana Lopez per come si è comportato con Brittany, Rory cerca di rallegrarla insieme a Finn Hudson e a Artie Abrams cantando Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Crescere Rory accetta che sia tornato Sam Evans ma non è abbastanza pronto per le nazionali perchè ha qualche problema a ballare cosí viene aiutato dal professor Shuester, e cosí Rory canta insieme alle nuove direzioni tre brani di Micheal Jackson e riescono a vincere. Alla fine dell'episodio si vede Rory che abbraccia fortemente Brittany. Uno straordinario Natale Rory comunica al glee club che sua madre non puó venire a trovarlo per natale perché i biglietti costano troppo cosí canta Blue Christmas in onore di Elvis Presly. Dopodiché Rory fa amicizia con Sam Evans, e quest'ultimo lo invita a passare il natale da lui. Rory accettá. Per natale il Glee Club farà uno special televisivo/musical ma a Sam non piace e invita Rory ad andarsene dal musical insieme a lui, ma Rory non accetta. Durante lo speciale, Rory si suppone di leggere 'Frosty the Snowman', ma finisce per leggere versetti della Bibbia circa la nascita di Gesù, rivelando il vero significato del Natale attraverso i suoi occhi. La lettura esorta il New Directions a sua volta, non lontano dalle zone triste e sconsolata del Natale e così presentarsi al rifugio per senzatetto di dare una performance. Durante la canzone Rory si rivela essere la lettura ad un gruppo di bambini. Alla fine della puntata Sam e Rory stanno raccogliendo soldi per l'Esercito della Salvezza, Sam chiede di aiutarlo a ottenere una fidanzata prima del giorno di San Valentino a cui lui è d'accordo fino a quando Rory lo aiuta con le sue imitazioni. Sì/No Rory partecipa al canto Summer Nigths doe canta come solista insieme a Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson e Santana Lopez. Dopodichè lo si puó vedere mentre Becky Jackson cammina in corridoio pensando al suo fidanzato, Rory gli sorride ma Becky afferma che sorride troppo e assumiglia ad un matto. Nella scena seguente lo si puó veder cantare in We Found Love in piscina. Michael Rory lo si puó vedere ballare nell'esecuzione di Blaine Anderson, di Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. Dopodichè lo si vede anche in Bad al fianco di Artie Abrams. Alla fine dell'episodio lo si vede cantare Black or White come solista. L'insegnante di spagnolo Lo si vede ballare e cantare in Sexy and I Know it, insieme a David Martinez. E lo si vede anche assistere all'esecuzione di Santana e David in La Isla Bonita. Cuore Rory e Artie si combattono per avere il cuore di Sugar a San Valentino. Rory rimane molto deluso quando vede che in un primo momento Sugar preferisce Artie che lui ma dopo che Rory canta Home e afferma che non puó piú rimanere in America poichè deve tornare in Irlanda, Sugar si commuove e offre il suo cuore a Rory. In seguito al party di Sugar di San Valentino, Rory e Sugar cominciano a ballare e Sugar dice a Rory che gli mancherà molto in Irlanda ma Rory gli dice che non deve preuccuparsi perchè aveva mentito sul fatto della deportazione in Irlanda e Sugar gli rispone in modo deciso: "Meno male se no costringevo mio padre a comprare l'Irlanda per rimanere con te!". Intanto Artie li guarda in modo rabbioso. Sto arrivando Si scopre che Rory non ha mai assaggiato il burro d'arichide cosí il prof. Schuester glielo fa assaggiare. In seguito alle Regionali lo si vede cantare con Rachel, Finn, Mike, e Artie Ecco To Us insieme alle New Directions. Dopo lo si vede al matrimonio di Rachel e Finn. Abilità e voce La voce di Rory è unica ed è stile bassa-baritono che li consente di fare un mix di canzoni Crossuover. La sua voce gli consente anche di padroneggiare un rap irlandese Basso-Baritono. Accoglienza Maureen Ryan del Chicago Tribune ha scritto che «Damian McGinty dà a Rory un'autorità da atleta e allo stesso tempo un'innocenza supplichevole. A Korbi Ghosh di Zap2it è piaciuta la «dolce natura» di Rory, e ha osservato che «è chiaro che sotto sotto Rory è una brava persona. Performance Musicali Assoli Season Three: Kvbvbv.jpg|Bein' Green (Pot O' Gold)|link=Bein' Green Tcoy.jpeg|Take Care of Yourself (Pot O' Gold)|link=Take Care of Yourself Blue Christmas.png|Blue Christmas (Extraordinary Merry Christmas)|link=Blue Christmas H1.png|Home (Heart)|link=Home (Michael Bublé) Duetti Season Three: Tumblr ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2 250.png|Maneater/You Make My Dreams (Mash Off) (With Quinn)|link=Maneater/You Make My Dreams Assoli (In Numero di Gruppi) Season Three:' *America (The First Time) (With Puck, Santana, and Tina) *I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams (Mash Off)'' (With Finn, Quinn and Tina)'' *Summer Nights (Yes/No) (With Sam, Mercedes, Sugar, Tina, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Santana) *Black or White (Michael) (With Rachel, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana) *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (I Kissed a Girl) (With Artie and Finn) *Here's To Us (On My Way) (With Rachel, Finn, Artie and Mike) Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni